Ceizak Battlegrounds
Ceizak Battlegrounds is an area of Final Fantasy XI. Enormous trees dominate the landscape, with their twisted roots blocking the pathways, hindering the progress of the pioneering effort. Ceizak Battlegrounds is said to be home to the Naakual known as Colkhab. Location Located in the East Ulbuka Territory along the coastline of Ulbuka, the Ceizak Battlegrounds is one of two expansive jungles found close to the Sacred City of Adoulin, and is named after the founder of the Order of Gorney, Ceizak Gorney. Adventurers traveling east from here will arrive at Western Adoulin. The rough waters of the vast Senroh Sea lie to the east of the Ulbukan continent, making passage by ship a challenge. Several paths in the Ceizak Battlegrounds are blocked off by Knotted Roots that hamper the colonization effort. Only Pioneers with the "logging" survival skill are able to clear the way in order to advance through the area. A number of wasp nests also spawn Ulbuka's multifarious menaces can be found in the area. Two Ergon Loci can be found in this area. One of them, known as Flourishing Island is a lush island found along the beach, and is a popular spot with Geomancers for using its energy to power their luopans, which is a requirement to unlock the job. Players may delve into fractures from this area to combat notorious monsters. Landmarks Colkhab's Lair A gigantic beehive lies to the north of this area. It is the lair of Colkhab, the Matriarch Naakual, and is blocked off by shrubs of thorny plants. Pioneers must band together to defeat Colkhab in Wildskeeper Reives to free the land of its terror. Pioneers require a brier-proof net in order to pass through the shrubs and reach Colkhab's lair. Connected Areas WestAdoulin.jpg|Western Adoulin (K-7) Yahse.jpg|Yahse Hunting Grounds (F-5), (H-5), (J-6) SihGates.jpg|Sih Gates (E-10), (G-11) Enemies ;Enemies * Appetent Umbril * Barnacled Orobon * Belaboring Wasp * Bight Uragnite * Blanched Mandragora * Careening Twitherym * Colossal Spider * Cornered Heartwing * Crusty Crab * Deathmaw Orobon * Downy Emerald * Fernfelling Chapuli * Fluffy Sheep * Frenzied Mantis * Irascible Baelfyr * Knobby Treant * Longclaw Raptor * Mischievous Leafkin * Resplendent Luckybug * Sedge Scorpion * Twigtrip Lapinion * Unbridled Ungeweder * Undergrowth Hornet * Velkk Torturer ;Notorious Monsters * Mastop * Numbing Blossom * Supernal Chapuli * Tax'et * Transcendent Scorpion * Truculent Mantis * Unfettered Twitherym ;Reive Enemies * Bounding Chapuli * Colkhab * Floodplain Spider * Knotted Root * Lavender Twitherym * Lightfoot Lapinion * Molted Mantis * Prosperous Luckybug * Rapier Hornet * Waggling Wasp * Wasp Nest Music "Into Lands Primeval - Ulbuka" plays while exploring the Ceizak Battlegrounds. For normal battles, the track "Steel Sings, Blades Dance" is used, whereas "Breaking Ground" is played during Colonization and Lair Reives. "Keepers of the Wild" plays when taking part in Wildskeeper Reives. Gallery Ceizak Knotted Root.jpg|Knotted Roots in Ceizak Battlegrounds. Ceizak Wasp Nest.jpg|A Wasp Nest. Ceizak2.jpg|A view of Flourishing Island in Ceizak Battlegrounds. Ceizak Senroh Sea.jpg|A view of the Senroh Sea. Ceizak Bud of the Swarm.jpg|Ergon Locus Bud of the Swarm Ceizak Flourishing Island.jpg|Ergon Locus Flourishing Island Ceizak Map.png|The map of Ceizak Battlegrounds. Trivia * Colonization Reives that take place in Ceizak Battlegrounds are far more popular than those in other areas. This could be attributed to the difficulty level of the reives here as well as its proximity to Adoulin itself. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XI